1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric cable. Furthermore, the invention relates to the use of the electric cable as a control line for a welding device.
2. Prior Art
Welding devices, in particular welding robots for automated industrial applications, require for their control electric cables which can withstand high stresses. It is required that such electric cables are to be flame resistant according to different standards such as IEC 60332-2, VDE 0482-265-2-2, and EN 50265-2-2. In addition, they must be able to withstand the contact with welding beads, i.e., the metal which melts and sprays during the welding, over a long period of time.
Currently known electric cables, which are used in welding devices, must be regularly replaced, since cable cores are exposed very often due to the rough conditions during welding. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an electric cable that has a particularly high resistance with respect to welding conditions and which can be used as a control line for a welding device.